


Life of an Idol's Girlfriend

by meikyuu_makeyou



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikyuu_makeyou/pseuds/meikyuu_makeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daily happenings of your life as an Idol's Girlfriend!<br/>You, the OC, is the girlfriend of Jpop Idol Group Kanjani8's Yasuda Shota! Daily shenanigans issues as you work your relationships with your popular boyfriend; be it hiding from the paparazzi or enjoying quiet time at home with the boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of an Idol's Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:
> 
> 1\. I DO NOT OWN THE BOYS. I own the plot and the house I'm staying in with Yasu.  
> 2\. If you dislike this genre of fics, please do click on the tiny cross at your tab and close this!  
> 3\. It's for fun, joy, and laughter. Definitely did not happen.  
> 4\. Contains — B/G Relationships, and no Eito OTPs  
> 5\. May have more OCs and other Eito AUs appearing here :D
> 
> Do not repost or steal this work! It's not the best out there but it means a lot to me.  
> If you want to translate it or something, drop me a PM.  
> Check the end for more notes ^^

Soft, slightly muted footsteps sounded in the room, as I turned to my side feeling the emptiness beside me and blinked slowly awake. I watch my boyfriend walk around the room through the beaded curtains, following him as he gather his things, while attempting to dress for his work. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, reaching for my clock from the table beside the bed and checked the time. I heard the muted clothes rustling as my boyfriend dressed himself in the walk-in wardrobe; mixed with the sound of clothes slipping off the hangers which hit the floor in a soft thud as he drops them hastily. I sat up on the bed, the sheet dropping to pool around my waist as I pull the strap of the tank top right. Sniffing tiredly, I threw the covers back and slipped on my indoor slippers as I walked down to the door of the wardrobe. Leaning on it, stiffening a yawn, I mumbled sleepily, “Shochan? Are you leaving for work?”

Yasuda Shota, a member of a Japanese pop group Kanjani8, looked up from tying of his belt and grinned when he saw me. He tugged the belt into place and grabbed the suit jacket as he walked over and drops a kiss on my forehead.

“Why are you up so early, go and catch more sleep.” He muttered against my hairline.

Catching his hand with mine, I look up at him and shook my head. “I’m not sleepy anymore.”

Yasu sighed, knowing well that there wasn't a point to ask me to go back sleeping, instead he pulled me up, hugging me as he leans his head against mine. His hand rests on my hip, rubbing circles as he backed up to gather his phone from the rack in the wardrobe with one hand. I moved to step on his feet, allowing him to bring me around as he navigates himself around the bedroom, hands slipping off my back to pick up his personal belongings from the tiny table by the stairs to stuff into his bag. I circled my hands around his nape and balanced myself as he moves towards the stairs. I left a kiss on his cheek and hopped off his feet, tugging on his hand as he pulls me down to the ground floor. Grabbing his bottle and a fruit from the bar counter, he disappeared into the music room to grab his guitar before proceeding to the door. He dropped his bag and guitar case to the side before grabbing the oxford shoes. Yasu turns and pulls me in for a kiss, giving me a tight hug before he picked his bag and the guitar case up. He fingered with his keys as I walked him to the door. I held on to his forearm and kissed him briefly on the lips, a gentle peck on the plump lips. Yasu lean in for another one, lingering just a hair away from mine as he placed a hand on my cheek and lean forward to touch our foreheads together. 

“I’ll be back, hopefully, at around eight. If you’re hungry, grab food first. We can go out for late supper when I’m back ok?” Yasu muttered against my lips, and pulled me in for another hug. “But, please go back to nap after this ok. You need the rest, sweetheart.”

I nodded in assurance, and waved him good bye watching him disappear into the waiting lift before closing the door. As I entered the kitchen, my phone beeped signalling a message.

_Have a good day, Princess. I’ll see you tonight. *kiss* —Shota_

Replying to the message with a penguin emoticon and a sparkly heart, I closed the phone and got on with my day. It’s going to be great, and I can’t wait for Yasu to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally fictional, and I'm definitely not dating this little angel.  
> I had too much feels one day and wrote this. Yasu would be such a sweetie to his girlfriend and I died a couple of times writing this. It has been a while since I have written and I'm trying to get back to the fanfic writing lifestyle :3 
> 
> Hope you had fun reading this as much as I had while writing it!


End file.
